Kathlaron
Kathlaron is a powerful Dream of Mah and the Court-Mage of the tribe Skchaelos-Mah. (Played by FallenNinja4 and originally created by Emyris Bayne) He was second in command to his brother, Ma'dran, and fought many battles and wars by his brother's side. He first came to Gielinor with his tribe when Icthlarin called upon the aid of the Mahjarrat, and later followed his brothers into the service of Zaros. Kathlaron fought for Zaros' cause under the rule of Ma'dran, commanding the armies of the Skchaelos-Mah and gathering information wherever he could. Appearance Kathlaron's face has only been seen by a given few, as his tribal custom is to wear the jaded mask of the Court-Mage, which he wears at all times. He wears dark robes highlighted with the jade color along with it, further signifying his position, as well as an amulet which holds a warding enchantment that diverts magical blasts. He also carries a powerful staff created on Freneskae which he focuses his power through. He is 8' 4" tall, and has a very burly physique. Personality Kathlaron is cautious compared to most Mahjarrat. He takes great care to make sure that every action he does is the right one. While he avoids conflict when he can, he is a powerful battlemage and great strategist, and will not hesitate to use force if he has to. He shows compassion rarely, but is capable of it as he is not a purely evil being. He does not lust for conflict or bloodshed, but he lusts for knowledge above all else. He devotes each day to learning about magic and whatever else he may find useful, and has collected quite a lot of it over several thousand years. |text1 = Kathlaron |item2 = Cassius Ravencroft is a freelance wizard, who currently owns a mansion on Tuai Leit and is looking to purchase a home in Varrock. He is known for his advanced knowledge in cryomancy, or ice magic, and has traveled over most of Gielinor. What isn't known about him is that he is in fact an alias for Kathlaron, who uses the form of Cassius to gather information about the world at its most current state. Appearance Cassius has his white hair tied and cut in the style of a human from the East, giving his face a wiser and somewhat foreign look, though he was supposedly born in Misthilin rather than the East. He wears white robes of Eastern silk, and carries a mystic staff of water to cast his ice magic. He is 5' 10" tall, and, while being an old man, has a very physically fit body. Personality Cassius is known to be a friendly individual, and involves himself with social gatherings often to meet new people and hear news and gossip. He is referred to as an adventurous person, and enjoys exploration and trying new and unusual things. |text2 = Cassius |item3 = Emmanuel Van Elsyng is a vampyre that served under Lowerniel Drakan's command as a vyrewatch for 600 years before going missing. His whereabouts were unknown for thousands of years. Emmanuel is in fact another alias for Kathlaron, who was used to spy on vampyric forces when they allied with Zamorak, and to hide from Zamorakian forces when they started getting the upper hand of their war with the forces of Zaros. Appearance Emmanuel in his humanoid form wears the robes of a vyrewatch battlemage under the command of the House Drakan. He has a youthful face, yet he also has silver, which is usually tied up at the back of his head. He has the broad and well-toned physique of a soldier, and stands at 5' 9" tall. His vampyric form retains his fierce golden eyes. As a vampyre, his height increases to 6'. His wingspan stretches at 16 feet wingtip to wingtip, and his talons reach to 2.4" long. Personality Emmanuel is a ruthless vampyre. He would willingly rip apart any foe that might threaten the House Drakan. He does however act suspiciously at times. He often takes sanctum in his home at Darkmeyer, and might not leave there for days, and he occasionally questions the reasoning behind orders. Never the less, he doesn't hesitate to carry orders out and is a faithful servant of the House Drakan. |text3 = Emmanuel }} History Birth on Freneskae Kathlaron was born to Hyllcroth and Ellisike on Freneskae centuries after his brother, Ma'dran. Ellisike died during the process, leaving Ma'dran and Hyllcroth as his only true family to raise him as he grew older. Despite Kathlaron's skill with magic at a young age for a Dream of Mah, he still could raise little interest from his father. Ma'dran, on the other hand, respected Kathlaron as an equal. As years passed, Kathlaron respected his brother more and his father less. Kathlaron felt the least respect for him when Hyllcroth married Vaetherya, whom Ma'dran had fallen in love with, and had a son Tyrannus. The Skchaelean Civil Wars After many years passed, Hyllcroth's death came. Ma'dran became the cheiftan of the Skchaelos tribe, taking Kathlaron as his Court-Mage and advisor. Kathlaron was loyal to his brother, and helped command his forces. Kathlaron became more powerful in the ways of magic with access to the Skchaelean library, a wealth of knowledge gathered by each of the previous Court-Magi to him, and proved himself worthy of the jaded mask of the Court-Mage. Meanwhile, Tyrannus had grown into a twisted adolescent creature, bent on gaining power and desiring to overthrow his half-brothers. After attempting to turn Ma'dran and Kathlaron's allies against them, he and his followers were imprisoned and sentenced to exile in the wilderness of Freneskae without means to survive. Tyrannus unfortunately found more allies in the wilderness in the form of bandit clans, and declared war on the Skchaelos-Mah with his new army. Many lives were lost as a result, including Vaetherya's life. Towards the end of the war, Kathlaron came across a discovery that would change his and his family's lives forever. A Whole New World Kathlaron gazed into his scrying orb, which shown a bird's-eye view of the village about a mile away. Mahjarrat and other tribes of Mah were all gathering about this place for some reason. Kathlaron felt a presence there too...a powerful one that he had never sensed before. He focused on the village, shadow swirling around him and sending him there. He placed the orb back into his robes as the teleportation spell finished, placing him in the center of the crowd. He managed to spot a scout he had sent and stood next to him. "What is happening here? Why is there such a gathering?" The scout remained silent, staring forward awestruck. Kathlaron glared impatiently at him. "Answer me, fool! What is-..." He followed his scout's gaze to find a creature with the head of a Jackal, giving a speech to the Dreams of Mah. This creature had immense power, and it was clearly what Kathlaron had sensed before. He clasped his hand on the scout's shoulder and clutched it tightly. "Contact General Ukthreya. Tell him to bring Ma'dran here. He must see this." The jackal-headed god Icthlarin came to Freneskae to ask for the aid of the Mahjarrat in fighting another god named Zaros. Kathlaron, Ma'dran, and Tyrannus were the only ones from the Skchaelos clan's Blooded of Mah that went through the portal, unable to return home afterward. They took up arms to fight Zaros for Icthlarin for many years, though his power over the Dreams of Mah was short-lived. After Icthlarin took the wights of the Mahjarrat Sliske, many Dreams of Mah, including the Skchaelos-Mah, defected to Zaros with Sliske. Kathlaron personally felt that Zaros was always a greater god than Icthlarin. Zaros was older and was created alongside the Dreams of Mah, and could offer Kathlaron more power in the end. Once the transition was made, Kathlaron became a devout Zarosian, as did Ma'dran. Kathlaron was awarded the rank as a sergeant for Ma'dran, who was a commander of Zaros's army. They were all in turn commanded by one of the most powerful Mahjarrat generals under Zaros' command, Zamorak. While the way of life in Sennisten with Zaros' command made Kathlaron content, he was wary of Zamorak and his rebellious tendencies. He expressed his concern to Ma'dran, and they both knew who would follow Zamorak to the end if he betrayed Zaros: Tyrannus. The God Wars The Fall of Zaros Ma'dran and Kathlaron were sent into the throne room of Zaros, hearing news of Zamorak attacking the forces of Zaros. Zamorak stormed in with his followers, wielding a weapon that Kathlaron recognized instantly: The Elder Staff. Kathlaron fought many of Zamorak's Mahjarrat betrayers while Ma'dran fought Tyrannus. Zamorak however, was undeterred in reaching Zaros. Zamorak had impaled Zaros in his backside. Angered by the attempt on his life, Zaros grabbed the betrayer's throat, trying to strangle the life out him. Zaros was weakened by the staff, however, and fell into Zamorak, causing the staff to impale them both alike. Zamorak began drain power from the God, becoming one himself. Zaros was forced to leave his body, exiled into Freneskae. It was then that the God Wars had begun. Captured By Zamorak Soon after Zaros was struck down, Ma'dran and Kathlaron, along with all who were loyal to Zaros in the throne room, were imprisoned and tortured. Kathlaron saw his brother one last time as they were dragged to the dungeons of Zamorak, who was attacking the Zarosian forces around them. Kathlaron was stuck in the dungeons for a long time, having to deal with torture every day, not knowing what had happened to his brother or his comrades. He was offered the chance to convert to Zamorakianism at one point, but strongly refused. He knew that the only reason that he was being kept alive was to torture his brother further. Kathlaron's torturer, a traitor Mahjarrat sergeant named Noral, was determined to convert Kathlaron and force him to destroy his brother in order to cause Ma'dran to feel all the pain he could possibly feel, though Kathlaron would not break. A few centuries into the God wars, Kathlaron was tortured a final time by Noral. To Fight Another Day Kathlaron sat, chained to an iron chair that was bolted to the ground. His head was lowered, his mask and staff taken by Noral, his once glorious robes tattered and torn, hanging loosely off of his body. He hadn't felt as strong as he was before for centuries, his gray flesh bruised and broken, his power nearly gone. He heard the barred door open and slam shut, knowing that Noral had entered, and he was not alone. "Still alive, are we? Good...I have some particularly special news for you today...it's about your brother." Noral smirked in relish of the pain he was about to inflict. "I forgot to mention this, but he escaped a few years back, and you know what? It was all for nothing." "Keep telling your lies, they will do nothing to aid you, vomitous bile of Zamorak." Kathlaron's head raised to look at his torturers. "That goes to you too, Tyrannus." The Mahjarrat warlord shook his head in the shadows. "My companion here speaks the truth. I encountered him in battle..." Tyrannus stepped into the light, and was holding a decorated helm in his bloodied hands, which he tossed at Kathlaron's feet. It was the helm of the leader of the Skchaelos, the helm of Ma'dran. "Noral thought you would like to know I ran him through with his own staff. His blood gave a sweet warmth to my hands, and I destroyed his army around him as I left him to die a slow and painful death." Kathlaron stared at the helm, his fists and teeth clenching angrily. "You lie." Tyrannus laughed. "The truth always hurts more than a lie, Kathlaron. I just had to tell it to you myself. Nothing brings me more joy than bringing pain to you and Ma'dran, and since he is dead now, well, that just leaves me with you." He turned around. "Noral, I expect you know what is best for him?" Noral nodded, cracking his fingers, an excited and grotesque smile on his face. "Of course I do, Lord Tyrannus." Tyrannus vanished in to a cloud of shadow, leaving Noral and Kathlaron alone. Noral drew a twisted black knife out of his belt. "No sorrow is complete without pain to go with it." Noral walked forward and slid the knife across Kathlaron's chest. The knife glowed as its enchantment burned his flesh around the cut it created, though Kathlaron seemed unaffected by it. His fists clenched tighter, anger filling his soul. Noral smiled. "Oh, struck a nerve, did I? Let's strike it again..." Noral dug into the cut, but Kathlaron remained unaffected, his red eyes a tempest of pure rage. "Do you....remember what I said....all those years ago?" Shadow began to pour from Kathlaron's hands like smoke, despite the intense pain that the glyph magic in the iron chair caused as his magic formed. Noral took no notice, continuing to carve at Kathlaron's chest. "Should I care? Should ''you care?"'' "I told you I would reduce you to dust..." Kathlaron's shadow corroded his bonds away, allowing his hands to tightly grasp the throat of Noral tightly, strangling the life out of him. "Allow me to finally carry out that promise." Noral's face looked at Kathlaron, terror filling his eyes. "W-...Wait...I....can...." The shadow magic began to spread over Noral's neck, starting to cover his body. "You can do nothing. You ''are nothing. Your pathetic existence will come to an end, and be forgotten. You will not be remembered for what you did here, you will not be mourned for your loss. You will only await your Zamorakian brethren in whatever hell you find yourself in. You will be the dust that lies buried beneath the unmarked grave of Zamorak and his traitors. And I will be far from there, forgetting your grotesque attempt to break me, and the meaningless cause behind it."'' The shadow completely engulfed Noral and condensed into a sphere, crushing his body. Kathlaron then shot the sphere at the prison door, destroying it and sending the liquified remains of Noral outward and splattering it against the walls of the prison. Kathlaron recovered his possessions and destroyed the prison as he left. He managed to find a pocket of Zarosian forces, who tended to his wounds and helped restore him to his full power. He managed to obtain the rank of commander, and battled forces that defied Zaros for millenia with his small army that grew in size as time passed. Then, around 300 years before the end of the God Wars, Kathlaron received word of an attack planned by Zamorakian and Saradominist forces against some of the last Zarosians within Sennisten, and deployed his troops to assist the Mahjarrat Wahisietel in defending the city. Final Battle Kathlaron stood on the hills North of Sennisten, his cloak flowing gently in the breeze, as anxious as his men behind him were of the coming battle. The armies of Wahisietel stood silently, the sounds around them eerily calm as they waited for the armies of Zamorak and Saradomin. The silence was then broken by marching in the distance. Kathlaron saw the enemy armies marching over the hill, a massive demon and a heavily armed Icyene leading them. The forces of Zaros were greatly outnumbered, their enemies had thousands of powerful soldiers more than they did. Kathlaron noticed that some other commanders in the army were giving orders to their soldiers while Wahisietel simply stood and stared at the army approaching. Kathlaron turned to his men. "RAISE ARMS!" They lifted their weapons and stood at attention. Kathlaron walked along the front row of his small army toward the center. "I understand that you are all afraid. Many will die today, but know this! If we are to die, let us die with honor! Let us die so that Zaros' will shall continue. And let us die taking the scum of Zamorak and Saradomin strait to the Abyss!" As his soldiers yelled battlecries, Kathlaron looked at Sennisten, the once glorious city that now seemed to stand in fear of the fate before it, for one last time before turning towards the oncoming armies. Wahisietel raised his hand, and the armies fell silent. He then signaled the charge, sending all of the forces of Zaros into one of the bloodiest battles the world will ever witness. The battle for Sennisten was lost, and the forces of Zamorak claimed the city for themselves. Wahisietel, and some of the other surviving commanders were forced into hiding as different forms. Kathlaron fled to Morytania using a guise of the vyrewatch Emmanuel that he had used to spy on the forces of Count Drakan before. He was now forced to use what resources he had left to keep himself hidden. The Company of Vampyres Kathlaron served faithfully under the command of the House Drakan as a vyrewatch for over 300 years before he was forced into exile, which made his position in Darkmeyer very healthy by the time he was forced to hide there. He spent another 300 years there, oddly safe among the vampyres thanks to their strong guard force and impenetrable walls surrounding their city. One day, however, he had gone on patrol outside of Darkmeyer in the swamps after hearing rumors that humans had been spotted nearby there. Emmanuel crouched beside a set of boot prints leading out of the Mort Myre swamps, his two vyrewatch comrades, Elsa and Varik following up behind him. "Tracks, they lead out of the swamp. Definitely human." Elsa inhaled air into her nostrils. "Ahhh, they were here recently. They're close. They might be in Canifis..." Varik raised his spear. "How many of them are there?" Emmanuel examined the tracks a little more closely. "Six or seven...maybe more....how odd...the tracks seem to-" Emmanuel was interrupted by the loud blasts of fire magic behind him. He turned to see that several spells were fired at once at his comrades, burning them alive. Varik unintentionally immolated himself while trying to escape into mist form while Elsa dived into the swamp and dissappeared. Emmanuel raised his spear toward the characters coming out of the vegitation of the swamp in his right hand while shadow magic charged in his left. All of the figures were wearing red robes and symbols of Zamorak. "You are outnumbered, vampyre, or should I call you Mahjarrat?" The figure in the center who appeared to be their leader said. Emmanuel's eyes narrowed at his adversaries. "You have a lot of nerve to insanely call me that and kill my comrades. Perhaps if you leave now most of you won't have to die, though I won't make any guarantees." "Oh come now, we have been spending years trying to find you, ''Kathlaron. You honestly thought you could hide from the eyes of Zamorak?"'' "Kathlaron? Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Emmanuel kept his eyes forward, not seeing the silvthril net that was held above him by a spell. "I'm sure it does. I'm glad you chose the form of a vampyre, to be honest. Far more weaknesses that can be easily exploited, as they have been by Saradominists in the past." The man would nod, the net dropping over Emmanuel's head. The metal the net was made of burned his flesh and prevented him from getting away from the Zamorakians before they tied him up inside and took him away. War's End The Zamorakians tortured Kathlaron in Morytania, trying to get the locations of other exiled Zarosians. This continued for a few months before Guthix awakened and raised his edicts, banishing the gods from Gielinor. The Zamorakians holding Kathlaron let their guard down, lost as to what to do now that Zamorak was gone, allowing Kathlaron to escape. He felt that his disguise as Emmanuel was not good enough to hide from the forces of the Gods that still roamed Gielinor, so he retreated far out into the Eastern Lands, taking the guise of a human named Orion Ravencroft, who claimed to be a magic-user escaping the wars that brought turmoil to the West. The Eastern Lands This is under construction, more later. A New Family This is under construction, more later. Still Alive This is under construction, more later. The Search This is under construction, more later. Current Whereabouts This is under construction, more later. Relations Parental *Hyllcroth............................................Father(Deceased) *Ellisike...............................................Mother(Deceased) *Vaetherya.........................................Step-Mother(Deceased) Siblings *Ma'dran..............................................Brother *Tyrannus............................................Half-Brother(Deceased) Children *Arashi Ravencroft...............................Son Extended Family *Emyris Bayne......................................Nephew *Freyja Gaz-Bayne...............................Grand-Niece *???.....................................................Grand-Nephew Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male Category:Zarosian Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Mage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Morytania Category:Political Figure